


Hanging Tree

by Curvybihufflepuff



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvybihufflepuff/pseuds/Curvybihufflepuff
Summary: Inspired by the Hanging Tree song from the Hunger Games.





	Hanging Tree

You sat beneath the tree, it was always quiet and a nice place to think. No one dared to come here, everyone knew the story. Some thought it was a myth, and that the man’s ghost haunted the tree, but that wasn't true, you had been there enough times to know that it was just a tree. People said that a man, a murderer was hung at this tree, killed 3 people. There is a whole story about the man’s lover came to see him, but he told her to run. You knew that there was some truth to it, not all a tall tale.

It was nearing midnight, and you had never been out this late, but you didn’t mind, there was a lake to look at. It was the most beautiful thing to look at. The clear water reflected the night sky, the stars shimmer on the dark water. If you were to walk into the lake, it would feel as if you were swimming amongst the stars. As if you could fly away. You wanted to fly away. The farm you lived on was just outside Kattegat, but all the town drama reached you anyway. Your mother was always trying to get you to go into town, meet one of the princes, and one day become queen. You didn’t blame her for wanting to get out of the farm life, but you didn’t want to go whore yourself out. 

That's why you liked the tree and the lake, they were even further away from your farm, and with the stars so close you could just disappear. You would never admit it, but you did think of wading into the water and letting yourself fade into the lake, never to be seen again. Maybe you would just run away.

Your thoughts get interrupted by a small rustle in the trees. Paying it no mind you continue to stare at the lake, thinking it was just another rabbit running around. But then the rustling got louder, like a large wolf slinking through the quiet forest, quietly hunting its prey. You were about to get up and run away when you saw what was making the noise. A man, lying on his stomach, crawling to the tree. You raised a brow at him, and he stopped when he saw you sitting at the base of the tree.

“Who are you? What are you doing at my tree?” he shouts at you. His eyes shine brightly at you, a bright blue, through the darkness of the night. You look at him, offended now.  
“What do you mean by ‘your tree’? I have been coming to this tree for a year and never once met you.” You bite back at him. He seems taken aback slightly by your tone, saying, “You can not talk to me like that!” He rushes forward, crawling at an unbelievably fast pace. It is only when you put it all together. The blue eyes, the crawling, the attitude. This was Ivar the Boneless.  
Before you can apologize, he reaches you, grabs your neck, and pins you down, his strength terrifying you.

“How DARE you speak to me like that!” He yells into your face. “I am Ivar the Boneless, how dare you not cower in fear of me.” He tightens his grip on your neck, you can't breathe but manage to squeak out, “I’m sorry prince.”

Suddenly you feel his grip loosen significantly. He maneuvers so he too is sitting up against the tree trunk, just as you had been moments ago. You cough as you regain your ability to breathe. Sitting up you look over at him.

“Why do you come to the hanging tree?” he asks, clearly annoyed with your presence.

“It’s far away, I can leave all problems behind and just be. Why do you come here, and why have I never seen you here before?” you ask him, slightly pissed off at the fact he was in your space. Yet at the same time, you couldn't help but be intrigued with him. The leather that graced his body held tight to him, letting you marvel at his figure. He was carrying at least an ax and 3 knives with him. Something about the danger of him made you... Aroused?

“The same as you,” he bites back, “but I have far more problems than some peasant girl. So if you would leave, I could get back to being alone.” His eyes meet yours. Something makes you stay firmly planted, butt to the forest floor. 

“It’s a large tree, enough room for both of us. And I won’t be leaving.” Your words have no impact on him or at least none that you can see. That is until he scoots away from you and huffs.

You both sit in silence for about an hour, silence never breaking from words. Instead, the sounds of nature wash over you both. Your time at the tree never went this long and thought you wanted to stand your ground, it was time for you to leave. So you stand up and brush off the backside of your dress skirt. You start to walk away but are stopped by Ivar clearing his throat and speaking.

“I expect to see you here same time tomorrow,” he tells you. Looking over your shoulder, you smile.

“See you around midnight, at the hanging tree.”


End file.
